This invention relates to a mop having a handle fixed to a cylindrical core covered with an absorbent material. A roller member carried by a bracket pivotally fixed to cylindrical core is held adjacent the handle by the absorbent material. When the bracket is rotated about the cylindrical core, the roller engages and compresses the absorbent material to remove any material absorbed therein.
The prior art relating to mops with roller wringers is best illustrated by the disclosures in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,073,726 and 2,194,150.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,073,726 an absorbent cover which surrounds a cylinder core rotates in only one direction to apply an absorbed material to a surface while a brake holds the roller stationary to permit the absorbed material to be spread on the surface. When the absorbent cover is wrung dry, a roller carried by a slotted bracket is moved in an arc about the cylindrical core to compress the absorbent cover. However, to completely remove material absorbed by the cover, several roller engagements are required since the cylindrical cover must be rotated to bring a new surface into position for engagement with the roller.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,194,150 an absorbent cover is compressed by a resiliently positioned roller carried by a frame eccentrically positioned on a cylindrical core. The eccentrical positioned frame prevents the resiliently positioned roller from uniformily engaging the absorbent cover. Thus the cover is never completely wrung dry.
The ability of a mop to clean a floor is dependent on how well an absorbent cover can be wrung dry. It is necessary that substantially all the unclean water be removed from the floor and deposited in a bucket rather than being spread around on the floor. Thus, it is essential that a mop be capable of being repeatably wrung dry during each clearing operation.